Trick or Treat
by HeyJudee
Summary: Halloween. Una fiesta. Un reencuentro. Solo entra y lee. ¡ONE-SHOT ACHELE!
1. Chapter 1

**One-Shot achele de dos capítulos.**

"**Trick or Treat"**

Ahogue un bostezo y eché una mirada a la hora en mi teléfono. El día de hoy sería sumamente largo, y a penas pasaban minutos de las 7 a.m. con una llamada de atención por parte de mi publicista incitándome hacer una nueva caminata con Matthew para hacer una nueva aparición desde que oficializamos nuestra relación frente a los flashes en el evento amfAr. De tan solo pensar en fingir una nueva sonrisa, aplasta mis ganas de disfrutar el día y correr hacia la cama para volver a dormir.

— No lo hare.

— Lea, tienes que recordar que todos trabajamos en conjunto para que tú puedas tener una imagen positiva. Solo será una caminata de una hora, quizás puedas ir solo a comprar algo al supermercado, un jugo natural… lo que sea que capte la atención de los papz. Ya me he comunicado con Matthew y accedió a la brevedad. — sentenció mi publicista al otro lado de la línea.

— Por supuesto que aceptara, él ha firmado un contrato. — Bufe molesta.

— Y tú también lo has hecho, pero al parecer comienzas a olvidarte todo este asunto…

— Créeme que es algo que simplemente no puedo olvidarlo. Tú no me dejas, los paparazzi no me dejan, mucho menos los fans. — Intente tranquilizarme ya que de nada servía comenzar un tire y afloja con él a estas horas de la mañana — No se aun a que haces referencia con mi imagen positiva, no tomo drogas, no salgo a fiestas locas ni manejo alcoholizada o se filtran videos porno. Solo fumo algún cigarrillo cuando realmente me encuentro estresada y no pasa de aquello.

— Imagen positiva respecto a que parte de la gente se ve reflejada en ti, sintiéndose fortalecida contigo superando todo lo que te ha tocado vivir. Dos noches atrás has llevado a Matthew a un evento.

— Y créeme que lo estoy pagando… — murmure para mí misma pero él me oyó deteniendo el monologo que recibía cada vez que me ponía algo testaruda con todo este tema.

— ¿De qué hablas, Lea? — Silencio. — Tú formas parte de esto tanto como él. Has accedido a ese contrato.

— Lo sé, lo sé — dije fastidiada comenzando a caminar alrededor de mi cocina para no perder los nervios — Pero nada de esto estaba en mi planes. ¿Oficializarlo? De ninguna manera, y lo sabes.

— Lea, creo que no te estás oyendo. Era necesario hacerlo.

— Yo firme que solo sería un romance a corto plazo, sin oficializar hasta que Glee terminara. ¿Por qué siempre me dejan aquí como la mala?

— Puedes salirte si así lo quieres.

Detengo mis pasos sorprendida. — ¿Hablas en serio?

— Por supuesto que no. — Suspiro retomando mi caminata — En dos horas te pasara a buscar Matthew.

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo te pago a ti y debes obedecer mis órdenes! — grito exasperada llamando la atención de mi amiga que hace aparición en mi cocina con bolsos en sus manos. Solo me saluda con un gesto rápido acomodando sus cosas sobre la mesa — No iré a ningún lado por un maldito jugo natural.

— De acuerdo, no iras, pero lo llevaras a la fiesta de halloween.

Comienzo a reír sin creer lo que estoy oyendo — No iré a esa fiesta. Ya he llamado a Kate y disculpado pero, simplemente no me apetece, mucho menos si tendré que fingir toda la maldita noche con él pisando mis talones.

— Muy bien. Creo que aquí ya no necesitas más mis servicios.

— Claramente.

— De acuerdo, Lea. Hablaremos luego al respecto. — se despidió con su voz suave y tranquilizadora. Gruñí alejando el móvil de mi oreja para dejarlo caer con fuerza en la mesa.

— ¡Demonios! — protesto mordiendo mi labio para acallar miles de palabras poco agradables que ahora mismo cruzan por mi cabeza.

— Debes calmarte, cariño.

Rápidamente siento como sus brazos me arropan dejando un tierno beso en mi cabeza. Simple gesto para comenzar a drenar mi mal humor matutino.

— Lo hare cuando toda esta farsa termine. — digo negando con mi cabeza, girando mi cuerpo para ver como mi amiga se aleja camino a sus bolsos.

— ¿Cómo es eso que no iras a la fiesta? — Frunce su ceño comenzando a sacar sus cosas — Dime que he oído mal y que no estoy desperdiciando mis dos horas que podría haberlas gastado en mi cama, durmiendo un poco más.

— Lo siento, lo siento… — hago un mohín con mis labios camino hacia ella — Lo he decidido anoche y me pareció un poco tarde para llamarte. Prefería esto a recibir descargo por medio de una llamada antes de dormir. — sonrieron juntas. — ¿Qué traes ahí?

— Pues… algunas opciones para disfrazarte, pero creo que ya no los necesitas.

— Lo siento, Melanie… — volví a disculparme sintiéndome mal por tirar todo su esfuerzo a la basura. — ¿Café?

— Por favor. — asintió deslizándose sobre una silla cerca de la isla para desayunar. — Ahora cuéntame porque repentinamente has declinado la invitación a esa fiesta.

Solo niego con mi cabeza mientras tomo una taza para llenarla de café. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿Solo una parte o toda la historia?

— Solo… estoy algo abrumada con todo este tema de oficializar la relación.

— Ya veo… — entrecierra sus ojos escrutándome con su mirada una vez que me acerco con su taza — Ahora dime el motivo real.

Levanto mis hombros sentándome sobre una silla frente a ella — Es ese…

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Kate? — me preguntó dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

— Ha intentando convencerme, pero le he dicho lo mismo que a ti y accedió con la condición de juntarnos a comer en estos días. Ella sabe… todo este asunto de los papz.

— Bueno… — Melanie levantó sus hombros restándole importancia — Si tú te sientes bien así, perfecto.

Su liviandad para zanjar el tema me sorprende teniendo en cuenta que siempre va hasta el final de mis pensamientos o conversaciones, buscando más allá.

— Pero… — digo observándola esta vez yo a ella sobre el borde de mi taza.

— Pero nada. Si no quieres, no quieres. Ya se le pasara a tu publicista todo ese tema.

— ¿Por qué… algo me dice que no debo creerte? — murmuro dejando mi café sobre la mesa, entre mis brazos tras apoyarlos para acércame mas a ella.

— No tengo necesidad de ocultarte algo — se removió incomoda en su lugar terminando su café de un solo trago para ponerse rápidamente de pie y caminar hasta sus pertenencias.

¡Aja! ¡Me está ocultando algo!

— ¿Qué me estas escondiendo, Mel? — sigo sus pasos.

— Tengo dos horas libres, hora y media teniendo en cuenta los minutos del café. ¿Quieres hacer un poco de ejercicio?

— ¡Tú odias mi gimnasio! — La apunto pisándole sus talones — ¡Melanie! Dime de una vez… — digo riendo por su actitud infantil.

— ¡Dianna irá a la fiesta! Debo ir a maquillarla.

_Esperen… ¡¿Qué?!_

Detengo mis pasos y ella parece notarlo tras detenerse y girar su cuerpo para encontrarme con mis ojos abiertos pero mi mirada lejana.

_Vaya… eso fue fácil. _

— Lea… — toca mi brazo y no sé en qué momento ha acortado nuestra distancia. — Esto no debe…

— ¡Debo ir a esa fiesta! — sentencio con mi voz enérgica.

— Espera… ¿Qué? No, no, no. De ninguna manera… — comienza a balbucear Melanie a mis espaldas mientras me sigue esta vez ella a mí hacia la habitación.

— ¡Trae los disfraces, Mel! — grito con mi voz chillona abriendo las puestas de mi ropero. Siento que mi sonrisa toca mis orejas. Es mi oportunidad.

— Lea, no hagas locuras.

— ¿Locuras? — Giro mi cabeza y la miro sobre mi hombro — Solo iré a una fiesta de disfraces. — Levanto mis hombros — Debo llamar a Kate — digo rápidamente corriendo hasta la cocina donde olvide mi móvil.

— ¡No seré tu cómplice! — la escucho gritar desde mi habitación. Mordiéndome el labio inferior aguantando mis ganas de gritar, tecleo en mi agenda el número de Kate.

_Claro que lo serás._

* * *

><p>— Melanie no responde mi llamada — digo al momento en el que mi mejor amiga abre la puerta de la habitación con una copa de champagne.<p>

— Ya deja de atosigarla. Sabes que esta con ella, debes calmarte Lea.

— ¿calmarme? — tomo de un trago la bebida y dejo la copa en mi mesita de noche para volver a teclear en mi móvil. Esta vez comenzando a molestar a Jenna. — No puedo calmarme pensando que volveré a verla. Deberían habérmelo pedido antes de que me entere acerca de su asistencia a la fiesta. Ahora ya estoy en la etapa de crisis — dije seria mirando la pantalla de mi móvil esperando pronta respuesta. Mire sobre el hombro de Stephanie a Matthew, quien intentaba cubrirse los ojos todo lo que podía con una pequeña toalla que encontró en el camino.

— Perdón por interrumpir. — Dice bajando la toalla al no encontrarme desnuda.

Stephanie sacudió su cabeza y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

— No interrumpes. Solo… — abro la foto que me envió Melanie e intento actuar mi sorpresa para que él no caiga en cuenta que me traigo algo entre manos al cambiar los planes del día.

— ¿Todo está bien?

Solo asiento — Si — Alejo la mirada de mi móvil y lo miro a la cara. ¿Cómo puedo estar haciendo esto? Él lo hace por dinero y posición en los medios, pero ¿yo? Claramente día a día me costaba aun mas mantener todo este tema del romance.  
>Nos habíamos enrollado alguna que otra noche, pero en mi cabeza, en un lugar muy oscuro a un lado de los recuerdos, seguía estando ella y en momentos así, donde coincidíamos en un mismo espacio daban ganas de tirar todo al diablo.<p>

— Creo que deberíamos irnos en unos minutos. Me han pedido que te avise. ¿Segura estas bien? — volvió a preguntarme tras sentirme ida de esta habitación.

Lo mire a los ojos y se me ocurrió la idea de que me apetecía tomarme ahora mismo una foto. Dianna sin lugar a dudas se encontraba hermosa en aquel vestido negro y su antifaz a juego.

— ¿Puedes tomarme una foto? — digo desatando el nudo de mi capa roja para mostrar el conjunto negro de encaje que tengo debajo.

— C-claro… — balbucea tomando mi móvil una vez que dejó la toalla a un lado.

Seguramente con mi vestimenta que deja poco a la imaginación, Matthew ya comenzaba a idealizarse entre mis sabanas. Pero no. Eso no pasaría esta noche.

Tome asiento en mi cama, acomodando rápidamente mi peluca corta al puro estilo Funny Girl, para que solo tape una parte de mi cara.

— Intenta tomar solo mi rostro y parte de mi torso ¿de acuerdo?

— Si. — respondió acercando el móvil lentamente.

Nos pasamos los siguientes minutos jugando a sacarnos fotos. Los dos juntos, yo sola o él haciendo muecas o posiciones divertidas vestido de leñador.  
>Teniendo en cuenta que yo era caperucita roja, a mi publicista se le ocurrió sugerirle aquel disfraz. En mi interior giro los ojos. Aun no hemos hecho las paces definitivamente.<p>

— ¿Me veo bien? — pregunto luego de terminar con el juego de las fotos, volviendo a colocarme la capa.

Matthew esta vez solo asintió, acomodando su gorro de lana.

Stephanie abrió la puerta — ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento a solas? — Pidió amablemente. Él solo volvió asentir abandonando la habitación.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Me veo bien? — volví a preguntar pero esta vez buscando una opinión que realmente me interesara, intentando obtener más allá de un balbuceo o asentimiento de cabeza.

— Creo que estas entrando en una nueva crisis y debes calmarte o tendré que golpearte, caperucita.

Bromea viéndome abrirme paso en mi propia habitación.

— Dianna piensa, o pensaba, o demonios… no lo sé, que soy una tonta, una cobarde. ¡Una cobarde! ¡Yo! — Comienzo a pasearme — Llamare a mi publicista, a mi agente y los despediré. Comenzare toda una nueva vida, con ella… la convenceré que realmente estoy preparada y dejara de pensar que soy una idiota.

— Tonta cobarde. — me corrige mi amiga recibiendo de mi parte la toalla que Matthew había dejado con anterioridad contra su cabeza logrando despeinarla. Se cuanto lo odia.

— En el último evento donde nos hemos encontrado actué como una estúpida. Nunca debí de estar de acuerdo respecto asistir — dije balbuceando nerviosa sintiendo como repentinamente comenzaba a hiperventilar — Probablemente todos notaron como Dianna paso de mi. Yo solo intentaba jalarla para tomarme una foto con ella, exponiéndola frente a todos, obligándola a decir que sí. Se notaba la tensión ¿sabes? Ella ni siquiera quería mirarme a los ojos. — Vuelvo a caminar por la habitación tomando mi cabeza — Tendré al gigoló pegado a mi toda la noche. ¡Maldición, ella me vera con él! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Tienes que ayudarme — digo desesperada en una carrerilla.

— Uh… — respondió dudosa tras sorprenderla tomándola de los brazos para suplicarle, solo si llegaba a ser necesario — Veré que puedo hacer.

Me aleje de ella tomando asiento nuevamente sobre la cama — No voy a tener una crisis — repetí inclinando mi cuerpo hacia delante para meterlo entre mis piernas. Lo sé, me veo ridícula.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y como un resorte volví a posición inicial rebuscando como loca entre el acolchado color blanco mi bendito móvil. Se balanceo entre mis manos por mi desesperación al ver el nombre de Melanie en el.

Deslice rápidamente mi dedo.

— ¡Mel! — respondí entusiasta. Steph en su lugar gesticulo con su boca "pon el altavoz" accediendo rápidamente y haciendo los correspondientes saludos.

— Esta bien — dijo Melanie escuchando como la radio sonaba de fondo. Al parecer se encontraba en su vehículo — Entonces, si estoy haciendo realmente de mensajera lo pondré en mis horas extras — bromeó — Estas volviéndote loca por el hecho de que Dianna quizás asista a la fiesta de Kate… — la interrumpí.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Quizás? Eso suena a que no estás segura de ello.

— Es lo que ella me comentó mientras la maquillaba. Debe asistir a un evento y ya estaba bastante agotada. La idea de terminar antes su noche no le sonaba tan descabellado. — Respondió mi interrupción — Ahora estás preocupada porque no podrás esquivar las ganas que te darán por ir detrás de ella. Solo debo advertirte que nada es como antes y que irá acompañada, Lea.

Stephanie me miro cuidadosamente esperando mis palabras, pero solo pude abrir mi boca para decir algo volviéndola a cerrar. Mi amiga hizo una mueca.

— Creí que el australiano no estaba aquí. — habló por mi tomando el móvil entre sus manos.

Yo decidí dejarme caer sobre la cama, estirando mi brazo para taparme la cara con la almohada más cercana.

— Lea, si lo que quieres es echar un polvo no acudas a ella. Tienes demasiada frustración sexual reprimida haciendo esto todo angustioso y confuso tanto para ti como para ella, a pesar de tener a Ken a tu lado de aquí para allá. Sigue con él. Es atractivo y confías en que es discreto. Ahora, deja ver lo que tienes debajo de esa capa y te sentirás mejor, confía en mí.

Tire la almohada a un lado y suspire al techo tras escuchar su opinión. Esta noche no me acostaría con Matthew bajo ningún punto de vista.

— ¿Saben qué? Al carajo. Tienen razón. — Me levante a la vez que mi amiga abría sus ojos sorprendida. — Ustedes han sido de mucha ayuda.

— ¿Lo fuimos? — Me preguntó Stephanie arqueando una ceja.

Melanie comenzó a reír a carcajadas antes de maldecir a un peatón haciendo sonar su claxon. — ¿Todavía quieres algún consejo más o un favor?

— No. Disfruta de tu noche libre de famosos.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Stephy.

En la puerta con la manija en mi mano, hice una pausa y sonreí. — A pasarla bien en esa fiesta.

* * *

><p>La fiesta comenzaba a estar en su mejor momento. Ya había hecho nuevamente mi aparición con Matthew y los paparazzi dándoles fotos mientras abandonábamos la camioneta. Sé que mi publicista no estaría muy feliz con aquellas escuetas fotos, pero qué demonios. ¡Que le den!<p>

Él en verdad se estaba tomando muy a pecho el papel de novio, comenzando a olvidar la amistad que habíamos logrado forjar en este último tiempo. Por momentos lograba confundirme. Aun no sabía si sus abrazos o caricias lo hacía con intensiones puras o con deseo cargado detrás de cada gesto.

Sí. Nos hemos acostado. Muchas veces, de hecho. Pero eso no era motivo para etiquetar lo que teníamos por contrato como noviazgo serio. Habían papeles de por medio y no eran de casamiento. Sé que luego de pasar al sexo, es difícil regresar de allí, pero vuelvo a repetir. Esta noche, no. Y aun que quizás mis amigas interpretaron mi afirmación respecto al polvo con Matthew, en mi cabeza la única que aparecía era ella. Pero solo en mis pensamientos, porque en la fiesta ni siquiera había hecho acto de presencia.

Le envié varios mensajes de texto a Jenna pero ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de responderlos. Supongo que agote toda su paciencia en los comienzos de Glee. Entendía que no quisiese saber nada nuevamente con nosotras dos en medio. La envidiaba. Profundamente. No mal intencionado, pero envidiaba cada vez que me enteraba de sus fiestas alocadas con Dianna. Ni siquiera podía darme el lujo de preguntarle al respecto porque recibiría solo silencio. Nuestro entorno ha cerrado su boca. Si quiero saber sobre ella debo buscar en internet o por otros amigos en común.

El móvil vibra en mi mano —** En camino.**

Sonrío con el mensaje de Becca. Sin abusar de su paciencia respondo un escueto "ok" junto a una carita feliz. Exactamente como la que tengo dibujada ahora mismo en mi rostro.

Me entere por fotos en internet que asistió al mismo evento, teniendo fotos de ellas dos frente a los flashes.

En momentos así agradezco a un gran grupo de fans que siguen tanto a Dianna como a mí en todo este ir y venir. Los fans que sin dudas no les importara mi imagen positiva el día que decida dar el gran paso, ¿no?

— Aquí tienes.

Matthew me hace entrega de un vaso con alcohol – lo necesito para calmar los nervios – a la vez que siento en la lejanía como un flash es disparado en nuestra dirección.

— No quiero quedarme aquí. Vamos dentro. — digo encaminando mis pasos hacia la casa de Kate donde la música está al tope, con gente bebiendo y bailando entre ellas. Sin lugar a dudas sabe cómo organizar una fiesta.

Me cruzo en el camino un zombie y algunas muchachas disfrazadas de mi serie favorita. Alex Vause y Piper Chapman.

— Iré al baño. Regreso en un momento. — Siento como grita cerca de mi oído hablando sobre la música. Solo asiento y señalo la ventana que está a unos metros de nosotros, indicándole que me quedare allí.

— Oh. Mi. Dios — dijo una chica pasando por mi costado como una adolescente — Es imposible — dijo otra más llamando mi atención.

Rápidamente mire por la ventana al par de chicas que salía disparada de la casa hacia la entrada, esperando encontrar algún famoso extraño que todavía no me había cruzado por la casa, pero que sabía que asistiría a la fiesta. Lo que vi en cambio, fue un grupo de mujeres siendo encabezado por una hermosa rubia muy parecida a Dianna.

— No puede ser. — murmure apretando aun mas mi vaso casi vacío.

Los flashes se disparaban contra aquel grupo de muchachas que eran recibidas por la propia Kate Hudson que se abría camino para tener en sus brazos a la rubia que arrancaba mis suspiros.

— Joder, es ella. — susurro Steph en mi oído tomándome desprevenida. Espero no haber sido tan obvia para los demás, ya que es imposible no desviar las miradas sobre mi o Dianna cuando ambas estamos en un mismo sitio.

— Pellízcame. — le pedí observando ambas por la ventana.

Steph solo me dio un empujón hacia un rincón apartado de los demás. Fruncí mi ceño, tomándome desesperada de una cortina - ¡Ja! – para no caerme de culo frente a todos. Matthew venia camino hacia nosotras pero Stephanie se interpuso en alegando que me sentía un poco mal y había decidido tomar un poco de aire fuera. Ahora entendía su empujón.

Tras verlos atravesar la sala atestada de gente casi ebria, volví mis pasos hacia la ventana.

Dianna Elise Agron. Ella tenía el pelo muy corto y más claro de lo que siempre suele llevarlo, alrededor de su cara le caían algunos mechones brillantes que hacían que su rostro luciese aun más hermoso. Sonrío como una idiota al verla con su antifaz y recordar su amor por halloween. No estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de ocultar sus profundos ojos avellanas, que recorrían la entrada de la casa como si buscara a alguien. Sus labios carnosos pero delicados entreabiertos sonrieron a Kate que ya las empujaba hacia el corazón de la fiesta. Donde yo misma permanecía como estatua parada.

¡Mierda!

En vivo y en directo golpeaba mas fuerte contra mi pecho dejándome sin aire. Llevaba un vestido negro con un extenso escote en su parte delantera permitiendo ver sus…

¡Dios santo y la virgen maría! ¡Ella quiere acabar con mi vida!

De un momento a otro comencé a salivar como si estuviese hambrienta de deseo por ella. Rápidamente mire hacia otro lado, no queriendo ser atrapada mirando descaradamente como lo hacía segundos antes.

— Por dios, Rachel. Estas completamente jodida. Pensé que con el tiempo uno tiende a envejecer, pero realmente parece que en ella solo está dando resultados positivos. Se ve hermosa. — Stephanie sacudía su cabeza bebiendo su trago.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Matthew?

— ¡Ups! — Levantó sus hombros arrancándome una sonrisa — Te encontrara. Es como un perro sabueso. Yo que tú, aprovecho los minutos a solas. El tiempo es oro.

El murmullo general volvió a la normalidad luego de la aparición grupal femenina causando sorpresa en varios invitados, y yo me aventure a otra mirada hacia Dianna, pero ella ya se había ido. No podía evitar sentir temor al no saber dónde podía estar. Corría el riesgo de que ella me encontrase primero.

— ¿Piensas que ella realmente sabe que estas aquí?

— ¿Tú qué crees? – respondí con una pregunta volviendo a ponerme la capucha roja con intensiones de pasar desapercibida. Tome lo último que había en mi trago sintiéndome un poco más valiente pero no borracha.

— Es conocido que tu y Kate son intimas amigas. Tonta no es.

— Ni un pelo. — apoyo su sentencia.

— Si no lo sabe, se enterara. Becca viene en camino con una chica de sombrero.

Stephanie se puso disimuladamente de espalda, fingiendo bailar solo para no obviar el hecho de que yo estaba en la fiesta. Moría por hacer lo mismo, pero era en vano sabiendo que Becca ya sabía de mi presencia y de que su sonrisa se dirigía hacia mí. Su acompañante abrió sus ojos al ver que caminaban en mi dirección.

Bueno… si Dianna no sabía de mi, pronto se enteraría. Es un hecho.

* * *

><p>— Debes dejar de beber. — sentencio mi amiga en mi oído tras ver como uno de los invitados se alejaba de nosotras.<p>

Reí. Porque estaba medio borracha y porque quería que Dianna escuchara mi risa sobre la música. Con Stephanie nos habíamos alejado en medio de la noche tras lograr localizarla por medio de Becca. Me escabullí como pude siguiendo sus pasos con prudencia pero aquel juego ya comenzaba a cansarme y las horas se me agotaban.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pensé que debíamos permanecer ocultas para evitar acaparar la atención.

— No hare mas el idiota detrás de una puta cortina. — me molesto, pero eso rápidamente me causa risa. Una risa incontrolable al recordar una fiesta en particular donde me inventaron una hermana gemela llamada Tammy.

— Okay, no más alcohol para ti. — intenta quitarme el vaso pero falla.

— Dime… señálame donde esta de modo que pueda mirar sutilmente. — Pedí viendo como Steph miraba a su alrededor.

— Creo que volvió a escaparse. No logro encontrarla. — Dijo — Realmente parece un ninja apareciendo y desapareciendo. No sé como lo hace.

Suspire pesado — Grandioso.

— Déjame ir por ella y…

— No. Me quedare aquí, no me moveré y eso será suficiente. Ella en algún momento tendrá que pasar por aquí.

— ¿Steph? ¿Eres tú?

Mi lengua se trabo en mi boca abriendo mis ojos como platos. Aquella voz era inconfundible. Falle al momento de sostener mi vaso derramando todo el contenido en el piso mojando parte de mis zapatos y los de Stephanie que chillo de inmediato.

— ¿te encuentras bien? — Dianna paso por mi costado derecho tomando a mi amiga de su brazo para asegurarse que nada le había sucedido. Sus ojos nerviosos eran imposibles no mirarme obligando a Dianna a si misma a mirar a la tercera en discordia. Sintiéndome asfixiada y acalorada por partes iguales, dudaba mucho que no notara que mis ojos se habían desviado hacia su escote.

— Hola. — balbucee nerviosa. Sintiéndome completamente torpe.

— Lea. No te había reconocido. — Siento como sus preciosos ojos verdes escanean mi provocativo disfraz.

_Si. Mírame bien, porque me he vestido para ti_.

Dianna extendió su mano ofreciéndome su vaso para tomar con una sonrisa. — Yo solo quería saludar a Steph, no pensé que estarías aquí. — Hizo una pausa — Bueno, si lo pensé. Incluso admito que esperaba encontrarte.

— Bueno, veo que Lea no es la única alcoholizada aquí. — Bromeó mi amiga arrancándole una carcajada a la preciosa rubia que permanecía a mi lado.

— Admito que tome un poco. Quizás demasiado.

Y aunque suene estúpido, aquello me desilusionó completamente. Si. Yo también estaba un poco bebida, pero sobria sentía las mismas ganas de verla, en cambio ella… dudo que sea consiente siquiera que me tiene frente a sus ojos.

Ambas mujeres volvieron a reír y esta vez me perdí parte de la conversación. — De todos modos, no vine a quitarles tiempo. — Hablo Dianna — Solo saludarlas. — asintió ante nosotras y se alejo sin más.

— Te has lucido — dijo Steph — Tal vez sus pechos te distrajeron tanto que ni siquiera pudiste mover tu lengua y unirte a la conversación haciéndola sentir incomoda.

Observe como Dianna se alejaba dirigiéndose al grupo de amigas con las cuales había arribado a la fiesta.

— No está más con el australiano. Solo amigos.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio.

Camine hasta la mesa donde servían tragos y tome una copa de champagne. Stephanie solo me siguió dándose por vencida en todo el tema de la bebida. Me llamaba la atención que Matthew no apareciera aun. Levante mis hombros. Seguramente le estaría sacando provecho a esta fiesta.

— Entonces… sabiendo que ella ahora no está con ese tipo, asumiré que tu iras por ella ¿no?

Me congele en mi lugar. Eso debía hacer ¿cierto? No estaba segura ahora mismo de hacer lo que mi amiga sugería. Pero me llevo mucho tiempo decidirme dar este paso y no podía abandonar el barco ahora mismo. Finalmente junte valentía bebiéndome lo que quedaba y me di vuelta buscando la silueta de Dianna que atravesaba las puertas traseras para salir al patio.

Había imaginado este momento miles de veces en mi cabeza. Mientras corría, cocinaba, miraba un musical o simplemente en la noche cuando no podía dormir. Y ahora que ella estaba sólo a unos pocos metros, rebuscando algo en su móvil intentando mantener el equilibrio, sabía que ni siquiera tenía en mente como comenzaría la conversación.

Dianna estaba sonriendo. Fue la primera cosa que note cuando se dio vuelta. Su sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos almendrados ocultos por el antifaz. No podía evitar que mi mirada se perdiera en su cuello y recordar las veces que he dormido contra él en las noches, o en una simple siesta. No reprimí las ganas de nuevamente mirar su escote que se aferraba a sus curvas sin lugar a dudas hermosa. El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho, obligándome apartar la mirada.

— De acuerdo, Lea — murmure — Es ahora o nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Trick or treat"**

— Vas a congelarte aquí.

Tardó unos segundos en quitar la vista de su móvil tras reconocer mi voz. Su sonrisa aun seguía pegada a sus labios, como si supiese que yo iba a ir detrás de ella. Me pregunto si lo hizo apropósito y si luego de tantos años, aun sigo siendo tan obvia.

— No me importa el frio. — me dijo volviéndose.

— ¿Quieres que te consiga un abrigo por lo menos?

Mi preocupación por ella era sincera, y tengo que reconocer que la temperatura había caído en picada desde que había estado por última vez fuera, teniendo en cuenta nuestra vestimenta y que ella estaba bastante bebida, permanecer aquí no era nada saludable.

— No. Déjalo así. Ahora me iré dentro. — dijo arrastrando un poco sus palabras.

— Dianna… — hable luego de unos segundos. Ella seguía tonteando con su móvil sin prestarme mínima de atención. Negó con su cabeza junto a una enorme sonrisa hacia el aparato y volvió su vista a mí.

— Dime

— Yo… — balbucee — ¿Has venido… — me interrumpe.

— ¿Dónde está tu novio? — Ríe y no entiendo que es lo que le causa tanta gracia. Supongo que la borrachera le provoca eso, pero de igual manera me parece molesto.

— No tengo novio. Oye… — hago dos pasos con intensiones de acercarme a ella para que los demás no escuchen nuestra conversación, pero me detengo al ver su mano enfrente a mis ojos pidiéndome con un gesto que me detenga.

— ¿No tienes novio? — Vuelve a reír — ¿Cómo es eso que no tienes novio?

— Yo… — Frunzo mi ceño por caer en su juego. — No he venido para hablar sobre él contigo, quisiera que me…

— ¡Ah! Pero entonces si estas con él — — vuelve a interrumpir.

— Dianna, ¿Puedes dejar de tomar? — estiro mi mano para quitarle el vaso medio lleno que tiene pero lo aleja a tiempo mojándose un poco el brazo.

— Ya déjame en paz.

— ¿Qué te deje en paz? Has sido tú la que se presento a saludar.

— Pero tú me has seguido… — levantó sus hombros burlándose en mi cara.

— No merezco que me trates así. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

— ¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! — me apunta con la mano donde tiene su vaso.

— Solo he venido para saludarte como corresponde y hablar contigo.

— Ya me has saludado y estamos hablando. No quiero que tu novio o lo que sea venga detrás de mí.

— Eres una infantil. — digo molesta apretando mi mandíbula. Aun no creo como se está comportando conmigo.

— See — levanta sus hombros burlándose de mí. — Hay cosas que aun no cambian. — Clava sus ojos avellanas en los míos y siento que está lanzando algo más que una indirecta.

De un momento a otro nos vemos interrumpidas por Matthew que ha llegado por detrás mío riendo a carcajadas con otro muchacho. Solo me limito a sonreír e intercambiar saludos para no ser descortés. Dianna, una vez más, toma su móvil ignorándome completamente apartándose de nosotros momentáneamente.

— ¿No me presentaras? — escucho su voz detrás mío una vez que me he alejado solo unos pasos con Matthew. Cierro mis ojos y suspiro lentamente, pidiendo que no comience una escena aquí mismo. Aun puede escucharse algo borracha.

— No sabía que querías ser presentada. — digo entre dientes simulando una sonrisa a la vez que me giro en mi lugar.

— No me perdería por nada del mundo la oportunidad de conocer el nuevo romance de Lea Michele. — estiró su mano por delante mío presentándose con el antes mencionado — Dianna Agron, encantada. — Si. Ahí está. Su sonrisa. Una vez más. Pero de aquellas que solo ponía cuando una situación no era de su agrado y fingir era lo más adecuado, por supuesto, Matthew no tiene idea que cae en sus redes de actuación.

— Matthew Paetz. El gusto es todo mío — Tomó su mano, le dio un apretón y luego se acercó a su mejilla depositando un beso allí.

Sí.

Todo aquello paso frente a mis ojos. Parecía una puta broma.

— He oído mucho hablar de ti. — comenta él. Y estoy segura que de mi parte jamás. — Pero nunca le hicieron justicia a semejante belleza. — Suelta su mano y a continuación pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

— Pues… gracias. — Se ríe — Me gustaría decir lo mismo sobre ti… ya sabes — deja el suspenso y tres de las personas que estamos en esta conversación lo malinterpretamos — es decir… el oír sobre ti. — Parece darse cuenta y aclara la situación — Lea acaba de comentarme. Linda pareja. — Sonríe forzado y cierra sus ojos milésimas de segundos. Nadie parece notarlo pero para mí, como antes dije, nada de lo que ella haga pasa sobre mí. — D-debo… debo irme. — Suspira — Nos vemos luego. Un gusto.

Sin más, sale casi corriendo de allí. ¿Qué demonios?

— Vaya personaje. — se burla Matthew con el muchacho nuevo.

Ni siquiera me detengo en su conversación pidiendo que dejen a Dianna en paz. Mis ojos siguen en ella, quien tiene dificultades para acceder dentro de la casa. Se ha tomado unos segundos para apoyarse en el marco de la puerta sosteniéndose con una mano. Parece tomar aire y agachar momentáneamente su cabeza. No espero a que pase mas, simplemente salgo de allí detrás de ella tomándola delicadamente de su brazo para llevármela escaleras arriba, al baño más cercano que haya perdiéndonos de la fiesta.

— Dianna, por dios. Reacciona. — Digo una vez que llegamos al baño, la dejo sentada en el retrete y corro a cerrar la puerta con seguro. Ella permanece sentada, con su espalda apoyada en la fría pared cerrando sus ojos. — Dianna. — palmeo un poco su mejillas. Ella solo gruñe acomodándose de medio lado para alejarse de mi insistencia.

— Ya basta… Lea — Suspira sonando mas a un llanto silencioso que a un suspiro en sí. — No hagas esto.

Escucho un sollozo salir de sus labios. Exactamente como lo pensé, ella permanecía enroscada en su propio orgullo dándome la espalda para que no la viese llorar.

— ¡Ya vete! — Volvió a pedirme, pero me acerque aun mas a ella tomándole uno de sus brazos para poder voltearla y verla a los ojos.

La chica de la que me había enamorado a primera vista en la cena de Glee para conocer a mis compañeros se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Su, ahora, corto cabello platinado estaba algo despeinado cayendo sobre sus ojos. Tome un montón de ellos alejándolos de allí, conectándome nuevamente con su mirada. Acariciando su mejilla al alejarme. Pero sus ojos, ahora verdes, estaban tan intensos como siempre.

Yo permanecía clavada en el suelo de rodillas cuando ella decidió acercarse, incapaz de alejar mi mirada de sus ojos. Entonces, ella estaba allí, la antigua Dianna, conmigo en un mismo baño, deslizando sus manos por mis brazos y hacia mi cuello. Trague saliva nerviosa, con mis manos temblando, las deslice alrededor de su cintura sumergiéndonos en un abrazo.

Aspire su aroma familiar y así sin más, más de tres años alejadas fueron olvidados cuando mi cuerpo se unió al suyo, encajando a la perfección.

— Te extrañé tanto. — Me susurró al oído.

— Yo también te extrañé. — Dije besando su hombro aun sintiendo nervios recorrer mi cuerpo entero

— Tenemos que hablar. — Me eche hacia atrás alejándome de sus brazos.

— En realidad no hay nada de qué hablar ¿o sí?

Me cuestiono mirándola a sus ojos que comienzan a acumular lágrimas. Creo morir.

— Me comprometí. — Su mentón tiembla y no puedo ver más allá de ella. — Me voy a casar.

Fue como un golpe en el pecho que me empuja hacia atrás, levantándome nuevamente a tropezones.

— ¿Casar? – balbuceo.

— Eres la primera en saberlo, aparte de mi madre y Jason.

No era como si no supiese que ese día llegaría, pero no así, no con otra persona que no fuese yo. Fue como un cuchillazo en mi corazón.

Asentí aun sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía con cada respiración que tomaba — Espero… espero que seas feliz. — dije mientras negaba con mi cabeza sintiendo como las lagrimas querían escapar fuera de mis ojos. Gire mi cuerpo con la intensión de marcharme de allí, pero mis nervios ni siquiera permitían que tomase la llave con tranquilidad para quitar el seguro.

— Lea… por favor.

— ¿Por favor? Por favor ¿Qué? ¡Te vas a casar! — grite ahogando mi llanto.

— Necesito hablar. Te necesito.

Negué con mi cabeza rápidamente. — No puedo hacer eso. No puedo pretender que soy tu amiga y tú eres la mía. Siempre te he mirado con otros ojos, Dianna. No puedo… — apreté mi mandíbula molesta por ser tan idiota con ella y conmigo misma. El tiempo no espera. Claramente no tuvo piedad conmigo. — No puedo escuchar que me hables de la persona con la que te casaras y del matrimonio. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en esas dos cosas relacionadas contigo. — Gire mi cabeza mirando por encima de mi hombro para encontrarme con la mirada llorosa de Dianna — Eso me duele.

— Lo sé, Lea. Sé que duele. A mí también me duele esto, y verte con él de la mano. — Dio un paso hacia mí — Por favor, necesito hablar.

Antes de que pudiese responder, la puerta detrás de mi espalda comenzó a moverse. Como si alguien estuviese forzándola para entrar.

— ¡Ocupado! — Gritó Dianna.

— Oh, lo siento. — La perilla dejo de moverse y los pasos rápidamente comenzaron a escucharse lejos de aquí.

— ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? ¿En verdad lo haces?

Dianna parece sorprendida por mi pregunta. Ha sido idiota, lo sé, teniendo en cuenta que acaba de anunciarme su compromiso.

— Si. He tenido algunas citas.

— ¿Con chicas?

Dianna soltó una breve carcajada. — Sí, Lea. Chicas. Soy gay. Eso es lo que haces cuando eres gay. Sales con chicas, no sales y te acuestas con un hombre. — Le sostengo la mirada pero rápidamente la bajo sin saber que decirle. Sé que sus palabras siempre son directas pero disfrazadas para no herirme. — No quiero casarme con ella. No la amo, lo sabes.

— ¿Entonces porque haces esto, Dianna?

— Oh, Lea, vamos. Sabes cómo es esto. Sabes que siempre ha sido así. No hay elección, no cuando la persona que amas no puede estar contigo. Nunca ha habido elección para mí.

— Siempre la has tenido. Es tu vida de la que estamos hablando aquí.

— ¿Si? Pues la única elección que he tenido ha sido amarte, y siento que puedo tomar decisiones solo cuando estoy contigo. — Dijo con su voz ronca por el llanto contenido.

Sentía como mis lágrimas querían volver a escapar pero parpadee alejándolas. Dianna en cambio se volteó dándome la espalda, abrazándose a sí misma como si así pudiese protegerse de lo que se le viene encima. A ambas.

— Siento que no puedo hacer esto. No cuando vuelvo a verte entre la gente y mi corazón siente que se hincha en mi pecho. — Sus hombros se mueven en señal de llanto — Estoy aterrorizada. La quiero, si. Pero ella no es tú. — Dianna limpió sus lágrimas que caían libremente. — Ella quiere hacerlo el próximo año, en verano.

— ¿Ella?

Dianna por fin se dio vuelta con los ojos humedecidos — Molly. — Me ve bacilar y rápidamente toma mi mano — Se que ella sabe que tú estás aquí. También se que sabe que he querido venir por ese mismo motivo. — Volvió a mirarme a los ojos — Quiero que seas tú. Siempre quiero que seas tú.

— Entonces ponle fin a todo este disparare. Termínalo. — Presione su mano con la mía — Tú y yo, nosotras solas. Podemos irnos de aquí, encontraremos un lugar, podemos…

— ¿Qué? ¿Huir? — Dianna largó otra carcajada — ¿No crees que luego de unos días notaran la ausencia de dos famosas? ¿Acaso estás loca?

— En cuanto crucemos esta puerta nada me importara. — Digo con firmeza.

— Van a encontrarnos, Lea. Ellos siempre lo hacen y tú accederás a ello cuando la presión sea grande. Ellos te arrastraran de regreso.

— Dianna… — me interrumpe.

— No. No es así como funciona. Lo sabes. — Negó con su cabeza. Hizo una pausa retorciendo sus dedos con los míos. Finalmente, levantó su rostro mirándome con sus ojos suplicantes — Por favor, Lee. Te necesito — Acabó con la distancia que nos separaba mesclando su aliento con el mío por lo cerca que estábamos — Tengo que estar contigo. Te necesito, Lea. ¿Por favor?

Sus palabras volvieron a chocar contra mi pecho, dándole un tirón a mi corazón. Un sentimiento familiar del cual no podía escapar. No podía resistirme a Dianna. Nunca pude hacerlo y ni siquiera sabía porque aun permanecía aquí, parada frente a ella, analizando su pedido.

Asentí con mi cabeza y ella también lo hizo en extremo silencio, viendo como sus ojos volvían a brillar.

— Voy a… voy… — balbucee nerviosa y ella lo supo entender.

— Saldré primero. Te espero al final del pasillo. — Sus palabra siguen resonando en mi cabeza y en este enorme cuarto de baño un minuto luego de verla partir.

_¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!_

Sin embargo tomo la perilla de la puerta entre mi mano y la giro sabiendo que fuera de aquí las cosas cambiaran. Volveré a estar entre sus brazos y seremos la una para la otra nuevamente.

El fuego se extendía por mi cuerpo en cada paso que daba. Tuve que detenerme en el pasillo para no salir corriendo hasta su encuentro. Una vez en el final, pude notar como una de las puertas permanecía entreabierta. Me detuve nuevamente para recuperar el aliento antes de asomar mi cabeza dentro del cuarto.

No tuvimos preámbulos, mucho menos más conversación como la del baño. Tan pronto como escuche el clic de la puerta detrás de mí cerrándola con seguro, tome a Dianna de la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí. Gemimos cuando nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar luego de tanto tiempo, abriendo nuestras bocas la una a la otra. Dianna, inmovilizándome contra la puerta, comenzó a desatar el lazo de mi capa roja.

— Oh, Lea… — Susurró contra mis labios apoyando su frente a la mía tras ver mi atuendo debajo de la capa.

— Shh… — fue lo único que salieron de mis labios mientras mis manos jugueteaban en el valle de sus pechos gracias a su generoso escote. Sentía como se acomodaban perfectamente en mis manos. Sus pezones se endurecieron mientras mis pulgares los frotaban.

— Por favor, llévame a la cama. Te necesito. — Susurró Dianna alejándose de mi boca.

Pero no estaba en mis planes adelantarme pasos en nuestro encuentro. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin poder tocar su piel.

La posicione frente a la cama dándome la espalda para bajar cómodamente el cierre de su vestido. Tome su mano derecha para que de un salto pudiese salir de allí adorando la forma en la que solo sus bragas la cubrían. Giró en su lugar, siguiendo los mismos pasos que di con ella, despojándome de mi disfraz al competo, con su mirada fija en mi pechos. Se inclinó un poco mas capturando uno de ellos con sus labios, suspirando contra mi pecho de placer mientras mis dedos se perdían en su rubia cabellera sosteniéndola contra mi cuerpo.

— Dios, te he extrañado muchísimo. — dijo Dianna contra mi pecho levantando su mirada para conectarla a la mía, besando lentamente hacia arriba, comenzando un recorrido hacia mi rostro, haciendo una pausa en mi cuello para mordisquearlo un poco. Sus labios encontraron los míos rápidamente y abrí mi boca para ella, su lengua delineando mis labios, succionando la mía con fuerza.

Torpemente tomé a Dianna de la cintura dando un paso atrás. —Cama — dije nuevamente.

Esta vez Dianna hizo caso a mi petición. Despojándonos rápidamente de la poca ropa que quedaba encima de nuestros cuerpos. Dianna me empujó con ella hacia la cama. Hice una pausa, fijando mis ojos en cada hermoso detalle de su cuerpo tendido en esta cama. Un cuerpo que solía conocer a la perfección.

— Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Eres… única — dije en voz baja sintiendo como me ahogaba con el aire. Levante la vista quedando completamente atrapada en los ojos verdes que había echado tanto de menos — Única para mí — murmure otra vez.

— Hazme tuya — susurró Dianna — Necesito que me hagas el amor.

Solo asentí aturdida por sus palabras mientras abría sus piernas con mi muslo quedándome entre ellas — Lo que quieras.

Me moví hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo como la humedad de Dianna cubría mi estómago. Sus manos me insistieron a seguir bajando, levantando sus caderas para mí, murmurando cuanto y donde me necesitaba.

Bese sus pechos, moviéndome más abajo, trazando un camino a través de su piel, bajando aún más, hasta encontrarme con el olor embriagador de su excitación. Gemí incluso antes de probarla provocándole lo mismo a ella con mi aliento chocando en su intimidad. Mi lengua se deslizo a través de sus pliegues antes de girar alrededor de su clítoris hinchado.

— Dios...Lea — Balbuceó Dianna mientras sus caderas se levantaban para encontrarse conmigo, poniendo mi boca a su merced para poseerla al completo. Mi lengua se movió rápidamente a través de su clítoris, deteniéndome cuando sentí su orgasmo acercándose.

Deslice nuevamente mi lengua profundamente dentro de ella, sintiendo como sus muslos se apretaban contra mi cabeza.

— Por favor, Lea… por favor — Me rogó.

Regrese a su clítoris haciendo caso a su pedido desesperado, jugueteando con ella, una y otra vez, sintiendo como se retorcía debajo de mí. Su mano derecha dejo de estrangular el acolchado para aferrarse a mi cabello otorgándole el alivio que tanto pedía succionando su clítoris duramente dentro de mi boca, sujetándola con fuerza, sabiendo cuanta presión debía usar. Sus caderas se sacudieron sobre el colchón teniendo que pasar mi brazo por su abdomen para presionarla hacia abajo, sosteniéndola mientras llegaba a su clímax.

— Dios mío — murmuró Dianna mientras su cuerpo se relajaba, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban sin ni siquiera poder mantenerlas flexionadas por más tiempo. — Ven aquí — susurró tirando de mi hacia sus brazos.

Por mi parte me sentía en las nubes permitiendo que Dianna me abrazara aun sabiendo que nos quedaba poco tiempo juntas. Cerré mis ojos, absorbiendo todo su aroma y lo que podía obtener de Dianna.

— Te amo, Di. — susurre sin poder sellar mis labios para que las palabras se escaparan.

Tras unos segundos en silencio despegue mi mejilla de su pecho viendo como Dianna cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Podía sentir como el rechazo en ella comenzaba a separarnos y mis palabras se tornaban agridulces al no recibir su respuesta.

— Yo también te amo.

Sentí rápidamente su cuerpo dándome vuelta sobre el colchón, sintiendo su peso sobre mí. Permaneciendo con mis ojos cerrados mientras Dianna me besaba. Podía sentir como su boca viajaba abajo hacia mis pechos.

Lo había intentado. Juro por Dios que intente quitármela de la cabeza en todos estos años, pero como Dianna había dicho anteriormente, era imposible que no me arrastraran lejos de ella una vez que supieran donde estoy. Pero ningún amante le llegaba a los talones. Nadie me tocaba en cuerpo y alma como ella lo hacía.

— Eres tan deliciosa — dijo, sus labios se arrastrándose nuevamente hacia mi boca de nuevo — Te he echado mucho de menos, Lea. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo.

— Yo también pienso en ti todo el tiempo — Admito en un simple susurro.

Dianna fijo su vista en mi ojos desnudándome aun más de lo que estaba. Desnudando mi alma. — ¿Es así con él?

— No. —Trago saliva — Nunca es así con nadie. Nunca más.

— ¿Piensas en mí cuando estás teniendo sexo con él?

— Sí.

Su mano se movió entre nuestros cuerpos, deteniéndose sólo un segundo antes de deslizarse entre mis muslos entrecortando mi aliento.

— ¿Y hace que te pongas así de mojada? — susurró sobre mis labios sin romper nuestras miradas. Mi boca entreabierta chocaba contra su aliento, estremeciéndome cuando frotó el dedo sobre mi clítoris.

— No — jadee abriendo mis piernas, dándole más acceso a su mano.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Qué este dentro de ti?

— Sí

Dianna deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí provocando mi gemido inmediato ante el contacto, mis caderas elevándose para encontrarla. Sus labios se unieron a los míos nuevamente, sintiendo su lengua como delineaba mi labio inferior antes de darle un mordisco y colarse dentro.

— ¿Quieres que baje? — preguntó luego de desenroscar su lengua de la mía.

—Sí. Dios, sí — Jadee aun mas excitada.

Luego de dos golpes más, sus dedos me dejaron sintiéndome ridículamente vacía pero reemplazándolos con su lengua.

Gemí. Gemí como loca cuando sentí que la metía dentro de mí agarrando su cabeza, presionándola con fuerza contra mí.

— Esto se siente bien. Tan bien. — susurre.

Sus manos tomaron fuertemente mis caderas mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas, su lengua se movía ahora sobre mi clítoris, devorándolo con rapidez, sabiendo perfectamente como complacerme. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, con mi boca entreabierta mientras jadeaba en busca de mas aire, sacudiendo mis caderas bruscamente cuando succionó mi clítoris dentro de su boca.

— Di...Dios — respire entrecortada — Sí, sí, sí… Más duro.

Mis manos estrujaban los pelos de Dianna violentamente mientras sus labios y lengua parecían estar por todas partes a la vez. Mi orgasmo me tomo desprevenida, estallando contra ella jurando que había visto las estrellas. Antes de que pudiera recuperarme, los dedos de Dianna se encargaban de llenarme nuevamente, sumergiéndose profundamente en mi interior.

— Necesito estar dentro de ti. Quedarme allí. Tener todo de ti. — dijo mientras reclamaba mi boca nuevamente.

Cedí rápidamente ante sus palabras, provocando una lucha de lenguas mientras los dedos de Dianna bombeaban dentro de mí.

— Déjame tocarte. Yo también quiero sentirte. — dije desplazando mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos encontrándola húmeda y lista.

Dianna separó sus muslos mientras me deslizaba dentro de ella. Con su ayuda pude enterrarme más dentro de ella comenzando a mecerse sobre mis dedos. Nuestros ojos permanecieron conectados mientras nos movíamos la una contra la otra, al principio lentamente, disfrutando del contacto, luego más rápido, ambas jadeando mientras nos entregábamos placer la una a la otra.

— Por Dios… Lea — jadeó — Es tan… bueno.

Yo ni siquiera pude hablar mientras volvía a llegar a mi climax. Girando mi cabeza para buscar una almohada y ahogar mí grito en ella.

Una…Dos, tres embestidas más y Dianna llego al orgasmo, su boca cubriendo la mía para ahogar sus gritos.

— Te amo. — Susurre rodeando mis brazos en el cuerpo de Dianna, abrazándola con fuerza — Te amo con locura. — Dije presionándola contra mi desnudo cuerpo, sintiendo como Dianna temblaba y la humedad en mi cuello se hacía presente por sus lágrimas.

Cerré mis ojos negándome mentalmente a entregarme a lo que pronto vendría. Me negaba rotundamente a desprenderme de ella con las lágrimas cayendo también de mis ojos. — Te amo, Dianna. — Murmure — No te cases. No lo hagas, por favor.

Ella solo susurro contra mi cuello antes de apartarse —Siempre voy a amarte.


End file.
